


Welcome to my playground

by meigeni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cheesy, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, added a short sequel, book dates yeet, kinda idk, love confessions hehe, markhyuck, mentioned Draco Malfoy - Freeform, mentioned chenle - Freeform, mentioned drarry for my bff, mentioned hogsmeade, nct - Freeform, thanos mention lmfao, this is for sierra i love u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meigeni/pseuds/meigeni
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck's study session turns into an argument of the most asked question "which house would thanos be sorted into?"and, a small secret is revealed.(now including short one shots in the same universe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sierra, i hope u like it i lost a lung writing this.

"slytherin- he was an asshole."

"Being slytherin doesn't make you an asshole, Mark! Just see our sunbaenim Draco as an example! and you! You're a slytherin and i always see you cuddling your moomin plushie when you sleep," Donghyuck exclaimed.

The two were sitting in the hogwarts library on a Monday night, study session turned into a discussion about "which hogwarts house would thanos be in?" Donghyuck was winning by 4 logic points meanwhile mark was...being mark.

"I'm just saying it's not rational that you think thanos would be a damn gryffindor, much less the captain of our quiditch team! The fucker is purple!"

Donghyuck let out a breath, his red robes shifting as he moved his arms to slap mark across the chest.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Mark let out an excited yell, quickly clapping his hands as he let out loud laughs.

Donghyuck scoffed and rolled his eyes, "he's not a bloody badger, mark you're so stupid."

The clock was hitting 9 PM, their work starting to collect dust on the table as they went back and forth arguing which house thanos would be in. Ultimately, both Donghyuck and Mark came to the agreement that thanos would, unsurprisingly, be sorted into slytherin (much to mark's enjoyment)

"I-It's getting kind of late, no?" Donghyuck began, his voice stuttering and getting a pitch higher as his hands shook a little with each word.

Mark made a small noise of confusion, looking at Donghyuck slowly start sweating in nerves "You're right, maybe we should get going and continue this tomorrow. We don't have the potions test until next week either way." 

Donghyuck took a sharp breath in, "m-maybe we could go to dinner in hogsmeade? uh- only if you want to though!"

Mark's face contorted into a look of realization and a small smile made its way onto his face.

"It's a date then! I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" He said.

Donghyuck looked up from where he was glaring at the poor table, a big smile gracing his face as he nodded. "yes, a date."

As they walked out the library together Donghyuck let out a small comment

"You know this is how Harry and Draco got together-"

"shut it."


	2. mini sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass wrote this in my gym class during the last 16 minutes 
> 
> i hope u like it sierra i luv you ur the hyuck to my mark 😹💗

Their chatter could be heard in the silent halls, carols being sang around the school and the faint jingling of bells that were present on Donghyuck's robes as he hopped around the Slytherin commons room.

"babe...babe stop making those horrid bells jingle," Mark exclaimed, jumping up from his seat to wrap his boyfriend in a tight hug.

Donghyuck let out a giggle and turned around in the embrace, getting on his tip toe to press a kiss on Mark's cheek and poking them at the same time.

"Don't be such a scrooge, markles! It's the holiday season therefore it is Donghyuck season!"

'Markles' let out a loud sigh as he nodded his head, "i guess you're right... but that doesn't explain why you need to constantly have those bells on."

Mark smiled down at Donghyuck, pecking his lips and holding him tighter. Donghyuck deemed a simple peck wasn't enough as he pulled marks head down by his neck, his soft lips pressing against his own. The taste of the butter beer they share earlier more prominent than ever, Donghyuck's sugar cookie smell filing Mark's sense as his heart filled with love and adoration for the younger boy.

"hey hyuck...there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Mark began as he pulled away.

"yeah?" Donghyuck let out shakily, his body suddenly filling with nerves.

"I...I love you," mark whispered.

Donghyuck's cheeks splashed with a faint pink, a shy smile making its way onto his features.

"I love you too, Canada."


	3. remember that i love you

Hello!

I want to continue writing small one shots for this universe so if anyone has request for what you want to read please comment 😁 (no smut sorry)


	4. c'est l'halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will ever stop writing about holidays? No!

The night was young as they ran around the halls, giggles coming from the countless number of paintings lining the walls.   
Donghyuck let out huffs of air as he ran up the staircases, Mark closely catching up to him as screams of enjoyment from the other students resounded from the rooms leading to a balcony at the end of the hall.

"Slow down hyuck!" Mark screeched out, Donghyuck quickly coming to a stop as Mark wrapped his arms around his waist.

Donghyuck sighed as the cold air hit his cheeks, he could see students walking from the other side of the castle. Jack-o-lanterns decorating Hogwarts in time for the Halloween festivities coming up soon. Mark rested his chin on Donghyuck's shoulder as he tightened his hold, laying a soft kiss onto the side of hyuck's neck.

"I'm really happy i met you Mark— like really happy."

Mark's cheeks glowed a soft pink as he dug his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, a smile making its way onto his face as he closed his eyes.

"Me too baby. Actually about that—"

A loud voiced interrupted him, "are you guys coming? Mark? Hyuck?" 

goddamnit chenle.


End file.
